


Good Boy

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Ah, sexual frustration. And helpful roomates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Babys first porn  
> Tha ive posted at least  
> Wink  
> Wonk

Matt turned once in his bed

Then another time

And another

He huffed and sat up. there was no use trying to sleep when he was in this state. A heat in his legs and a dull throb in his crotch were keeping him awake. He just didnt get it. He had already masturbated today. Why was he still so bothered?

He knew the answer, it being he needed a special..something to get off properly. 

But this just couldnt be achieved as he was all alone in his room. Oh well. 

He stood up, swaying slightly. He couldnt tell if is was from the lack of sleep or the ache in his crotch. Maybe both?

He walked over to the closet, planning to get a few toys out thatd help him. He managed to walk to it quietly and slowly turn the door open. 

The late hour must have made this little detail slip his mind, but his closet was filled with a mountain of junk. Matt jumped and stumbled back, freezing as piles and piles of random clutter crashed to the ground. So much for secrecy. He cringed, praying that didnt wake any of his housemates. 

He spotted his little box of toys, lid closeby, on the top of the mountain of rubble. But the sudden shock of the loud noise had taken all the fight out of him. All he wanted to do now was get to bed and try to ignore the aching feeling in his dick. 

He sat back down on the bed, sighing. But the sudden creak of a door made him look up. 

Tord was peeking through the doorway, and when he say that Matt was awake, he opened the door fully.

"Matt? What are you doing up at this hour?" Tord asked.

"I..uh.." Matt said. "I tripped." 

"I see. The crash didnt wake me up, if thats what you were wondering. Im facing the same problem you are. Sleep escapes me." Tord said with a shrug. 

"Yeah." Matt said. He was up for other reasons. Speaking of those reasons, he realized all of a sudden that he was sitting in his boxers with a boner. In front of Tord. Matt re-adjusted his legs quickly. He silently hoped the darkness of the room stopped Tord from seeing anything.

It didnt. Tord had noticed Matt's boner the moment he entered the room. That along with his nervous position. Tord smirked, walking over to Matt and sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Hm." He said. "Having a problem, Matt?" Tord leaned in close to his ear to say this. Tord's breath on his neck made Matt shiver. 

"I-um-oh my-" Matt stuttered. Tord smiled, making a satisfied noise. He put a hand on Matt's raised knees, carefully guiding them down onto the bed. Matt blushed in shame at the sight of his dick straining against his boxers. Tord clicked his tongue. 

"Ah, not to worry, Matt. Id love to help out a dear friend." Tord slid his hand over Matt's thigh. Just that light touch made Matt exhale deeply in pleasure. 

"You know, Matt, Ive always admired you." Tord snaked his hand past Matt's thigh and was rubbing the bulge through his boxers. 

"Ah-I-r-really?" Matt stammered. If Tord was doing what he thought..

"Mm. Youre beautiful, you know that? Such a pretty, pretty boy." Tord took out Matt's cock and was now giving it slow strokes up and down. Matt was trying his best not to moan, which was a great feat considering the situation. 

"My pretty little Matt. What a good boy. My good boy. So handsome." Tord had sped up the pace, sliding his hand up and down. He had this little flick in his wrist that felt amazing on Matt's cock. And the way Tord slowly slid his thumb over Matt's slit, smearing his precum. Tord had obviously done this many times before.

"A-ah.." Matt groaned, unable to stop himself anymore. 

"Hm? What was that, pet?" Tord cooed. "Such a pretty noise. Id like to hear more of them. Will you make more pretty noises for me?~" Tord applied more pressure, going faster still. Matt was coming apart at the seams, shaking. 

"A-AH! Hnn, T-Tord.." Matt whimpered. 

"Does it feel good, Matt?" 

"Y-yes. It-ah-feels so good.." Matt moaned. 

"Im so glad. Such a treat, both to see my good boy so unraveled and to hear your sweet noises. So good for me." Tord said. Tord leaned his head in to Matt's neck and peppered soft kisses along it. He traced his tongue over an area and suddenly bit it hard. 

"hAA! Tord!" Matt cried out. He was getting very close now. "T-tord, Tord! Ah, dont stop." 

Tord kept biting and licking at the area until he could see it turning dark in the dim room. He gave a satisfied smile. He put the hickey in a purposfully visible spot. Now everyone would know Matt was HIS. His pretty boy. 

Tord took his head away from Matt's neck and instead leaned in close to Matt's ear.

"Matt, I want you to come for me." 

Upon this command, Matt gave a harsh and high-pitched whine. He came into Tord's hand, a few drops splattering his knees and even reaching Tord's nighshirt. 

"Lovely. Such a good, obedient boy." Tord praised. Matt whimpered. Tord brought the messy hand to his lips and licked, loving the taste of Matt. Matt was still shaking, his breathing heavy. Tord was glad he was able to do exactly what Matt needed. 

He wondered what Matt would say in the morning. What are you supposed to say to your roomate who made you cum using your kinks, and gave you a hickey? The thought only increased Tord's arousal. He took a moment to trace the outline of his own cock through his shorts. 

"Good boy." Tord said with a smile.


End file.
